


Something Sweet

by FaeriexQueen



Series: Yulma Week 2020 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: Kanda could never say no to Alma. (Omegaverse AU)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Series: Yulma Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Something Sweet

Kanda got back later than he meant to. It hadn’t been his fault though; the store had been stupidly packed during the rush hour. Everyone under the sun had wanted to stop by the grocery store after work, and if Kanda could have avoided going, he would have.  
  
But, Alma had asked him to go – and Kanda would be damned if he could ever refuse Alma.  
  
Kicking off his shoes, Kanda locked the door behind him. He walked into the small kitchen of their apartment, dropping the plastic bag onto the countertop. The contents clattered, and Kanda took out the items: a few pints of ice cream, and some jars of mayo.  
  
As he stuck the ice cream in the freezer, Kanda heard someone shuffle into the kitchen. “Yuu?”  
  
Kanda glanced back. Alma had come up behind him, wearing an oversized sweater and a blanket over his shoulders. His face was somewhat flushed, and his eyes a bit hazed; he actually looked a little disoriented, almost as though he had just woken up.  
  
Kanda turned back around as he finished putting everything away. “Go back to bed,” he mumbled.  
  
“But I wanted ice cream.” Alma leaned forward, his face nuzzling into the back of Kanda’s neck. He inhaled, the scent of musk soothing as he closed his eyes. “You smell good too…”  
  
Kanda exhaled. He felt the warmth of Alma’s body against his own, which was comforting and alluring. Faintly, the scent of honey and flowers tickled his nose – Alma’s scent. It was more potent than normal, and for a fleeting second, Kanda forgot what he was doing.  
  
Blinking, he remembered the freezer was still open.  
  
Kanda shut it. He turned back around, once more catching sight of Alma. A small frown tugged at his lips. “Aren’t you hot?” he asked, again noticing the way Alma’s cheeks flushed brightly. “You look like you have a fever.”  
  
“Mmm,” Alma hummed. “A little, but this is really comfy…”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “Just go lie down, okay? You need to rest. I’ll bring whatever back to the bedroom.”  
  
Alma giggled softly. “You’re so nice to me, Yuu,” he said. Alma took one of the jars of mayo before he pulled out a spoon, unscrewing the lid as he sat up on the countertop.  
  
Kanda frowned. “I thought you wanted ice cream.”  
  
“I did – but now mayo sounds good.”  
  
Kanda’s nose scrunched up, as he watched Alma dig into the jar. It didn’t matter how long Kanda had known Alma – he had never understood what it was his mate loved about mayo so much. Kanda thought it was disgusting. “Don’t make yourself sick.”  
  
“You worry too much.” Alma swung his legs, taking another spoonful. “Was it really busy out?”  
  
Kanda grumbled. “What do you think? Everyone and their damn mother was out…”  
  
Alma paused. He suddenly looked a little guilty and averted his gaze. “Sorry…I know I asked you to go out,” he apologized. “I can go next time.”  
  
Kanda looked up. His scowl instantly weakened as he saw the shift in Alma’s expression. “It’s fine,” he said, somewhat quickly. “Don’t worry. You shouldn’t go out when you’re in a heat.”  
  
Alma looked back at Kanda, and smiled meekly. “Thanks,” he said, before his face twisted into a small grimace, flinching slightly as he held his side.  
  
Kanda’s frown returned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing,” Alma reassured, as he offered another weak smile. “It was just a spasm.”  
  
Kanda sighed. “Here,” he said, as he helped Alma off the counter. “Seriously – just go lie down for a bit.”  
  
Alma leaned into Kanda, brushing his cheek against the alpha’s. “Come back with me.”  
  
The words were murmured softly, and sent a shiver down Kanda’s spine. “I’ll be right there.” His words came out a bit stiffly, and again Alma’s scent hit him, leaving him oddly breathless. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
Alma lingered, his body close against Kanda’s – but he soon nodded his head, placing the mayo on the counter and capping it.  
  
Kanda took the jar from him, putting it up in the fridge as Alma went back to the bedroom. His mate’s scent lingered in the air, filling Kanda with a sharp yearning in his chest.  
  
He quickly finished putting the unopened jars of mayo in the cabinets, and headed back to the bedroom. Once he got there, Alma had already crawled into it. Some extra pillows were pulled onto the mattress, with Alma having bundled up in a cocoon of soft, plushy blankets.  
  
Kanda pulled off his shirt. He didn’t do well with a lot of layers – especially with the thick plethora of blankets Alma always seemed to pull out when nesting. Regardless, Kanda climbed onto the mattress, getting comfortable as he snuggled just behind Alma. He had to snake his arm through the blankets though, before he finally was able to catch Alma’s waist.  
  
Gently, Kanda pulled him close. “So many fucking blankets…” he mumbled, as he pressed his face into Alma’s hair.  
  
“What’s wrong with them?” Alma shifted, as he turned slightly to look back at Kanda. “I thought you didn’t mind…”  
  
“Tch. I don’t,” Kanda clarified. “It’s just a lot. Makes it harder to hold you…”  
  
Alma blushed, his lips quirking into a smile. He rolled over, his body turning toward Kanda as he pressed against him. “Does this make it any easier?”  
  
Kanda’s heart skipped. There was a flirtatious edge in Alma’s voice – the kind that always threatened to spark something further. Unable to stop himself, Kanda smirked, his hand snaking along Alma’s waist as lifted the hem of his sweater. Slowly, he traced his hand along Alma’s abdomen.  
  
“A little.” Kanda’s smirk remained, his eyes brimming with want. His next words slipped out before he could even give them much thought. “I wouldn’t mind you being a bit closer…”  
  
Alma giggled – partly from the touch, and partly from Kanda’s words. It wasn’t often his partner was flirtatious. “Don’t tease me, Yuu.”  
  
“I’m not.” Kanda’s hand moving back down to Alma’s hip. His fingertips ran along the smooth curve, before he reached back a bit further. He cupped Alma’s ass, his mate shivering at the touch.  
  
Quickly, Kanda pulled Alma onto him, the omega gasping in surprise. Kanda didn’t allow Alma to escape though, their groins pressing against one another as Alma remained on top of Kanda.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Alma rocked his hips forward a bit. He mewled, leaning his face into Kanda’s shoulder. “Mmm…” he hummed. “Yuu…”  
  
Kanda ran his hand along the small of Alma’s back. As he suspected, his skin was hot and feverish from his heat – Kanda imagined Alma was probably burning up inside.  
  
Turning his face slightly, Kanda inhaled. Alma’s hair brushed against his nose, and Kanda once more was slammed by the sweet smell of honeyed blossoms.  
  
Alma clasped at Kanda’s shoulders even more tightly. “Yuu,” he murmured. “I want to get closer…”  
  
The plea was soft, and gentle. However, it rippled through Kanda like a siren, spilling through his veins and down to his toes. His grip on Alma remained firm, his hands once more tracing along Alma’s ass, clasping down as he pushed their bodies even more tightly together.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked, voice low. “How close?”  
  
Alma bit his lip, cheeks flushing even more. He blinked, his blue eyes clouded as he struggled to speak. “Ah…”  
  
Amusement glimmered in Kanda’s eyes. It was both cute and alluring to see Alma in such a state, dazed with want and so sweetly beckoning. Kanda had to be careful – if he didn’t control himself, he’d go into a rut.  
  
Kanda shifted a bit, his touch tracing back up beneath Alma’s sweater. “What do you feel like doing?” he asked quietly.  
  
Alma paused. His gaze turned thoughtful for a moment, his fingers lifting as he traced along Kanda’s jaw. “Mmm…I want to get as close as possible,” he said, legs shifting as they wrapped around Kanda’s hips. “ _Really_ close.”  
  
Kanda fought a shudder. Alma’s response was a low whisper, his voice strangely sultry. Taking a breath, Kanda nodded, angling his face as he planted a kiss onto Alma’s lips.  
  
Alma hummed, kissing back desperately. He slipped his hand down Kanda’s bare chest, fingers running along the taut skin.  
  
Kanda didn’t rush. He took his time with his kisses, his hands running up and down Alma’s back, as he further pushed up Alma’s sweater, his exposed stomach brushing against Kanda’s. The touches were small, yet exciting; Kanda always enjoyed the buildup with Alma.  
  
His hands lowered, his touch fumbling with the band of Alma’s sweats. Playfully, Kanda tugged at the elasticity before allowing the band to _snap._  
  
A muffled yelp spilled from Alma’s lips, but he continued to kiss Kanda. If anything, the action spurned him on further, the kiss increasing with fervor.  
  
Kanda’s heartrate increased. He once more fingered the band of Alma’s sweats, tugging them down so that Alma’s hips and thighs were exposed. Carefully, he tugged further, with Alma kicking off his clothing as he repositioned himself.  
  
Kanda shifted, just before Alma could get settled. In a swift motion, Kanda rotated their bodies, pulling Alma beneath him as he got on top. He stretched his legs over Alma’s hips, pinning him onto the bed as he stared down, Alma’s abdomen exposed by his raised sweater and nothing else on but a pair of flimsy panties.  
  
_‘Fuck.’_ Kanda felt a pang of want in his stomach, as he eyed Alma, cheeks pink and eyes wanton. Did Alma even realize how attractive he was? Kanda had no idea, but shit, he could never think straight. Not when Alma looked like _that_.  
  
Leaning down, Kanda rubbed his cheek against Alma’s tenderly. His hand slipped down Alma’s belly until he reached his crotch, where he cupped the bulge firmly.  
  
Alma inhaled. He closed his eyes, his head rolling back onto the pillow. “Yuu…”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything. He continued to palm Alma’s crotch, putting just enough pressure as he squeezed. He watched, Alma’s breaths deepening as he turned his face, pressing its side into the pillow.  
  
Hunger swelled within Kanda. He gazed at Alma longingly, his other hand pushing up the omega’s sweater. Torso exposed, Kanda leaned down, his lips ghosting across Alma’s stomach.  
  
Alma sucked in another breath. Kanda’s lips were warm, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva as he dragged it upward; it wasn’t until he reached Alma’s chest that he paused, the fabric of the sweater bunched above his head as he sucked down, biting and nipping at Alma’s nipple until it puckered.  
  
Biting his lip, Alma whined. He rolled his hips, pushing his crotch against Kanda’s hand.  
  
“Yuu,” Alma murmured. “ _Yuu_ …”  
  
Kanda shuddered, his teeth tugging on Alma’s skin until the beginnings of a bruise were visible. He finally pulled back, his skin hot as he glanced at Alma.  
  
Leaning forward, Kanda pressed his lips onto Alma’s. He kissed him slowly, his fingers playing with the band of Alma’s panties. Softly, Alma mewled into the kiss.  
  
Kanda broke off, readjusting himself. He again tugged a bit at the band of Alma’s underwear, before finally tugging the thin slip of fabric down Alma’s legs. Somewhat eagerly, Alma helped to kick them off, the inside of the fabric slightly dampened.  
  
Once the panties were discarded, Kanda took Alma’s legs. He hoisted them up, slipping Alma’s thighs over his shoulders as he lowered himself, his lips close to Alma’s already hardening cock. Teasingly, Kanda flicked his tongue over the base, Alma’s legs trembling slightly.  
  
Kanda paused, before pushing Alma’s bottom up further. He caught a glimpse of Alma’s hole, slick dripping out as it leaked onto Alma’s skin.  
  
Tongue flicking out once more, Kanda licked Alma.  
  
Alma gasped, the warmth and wetness of Kanda’s tongue tickling his entrance. His back arched, toes curling as the sensation warmed his body. “Ah- _ahh_ …”  
  
Kanda didn’t stop. He lapped up the slick, which oozed from Alma like a broken faucet. He dragged his tongue up, just beneath Alma’s scrotum, his shoulders further stretching Alma’s legs. Each mewl and each gasp was more than enough to urge Kanda on though, and he could feel himself growing hard against the confines of his jeans.  
  
Alma bit down onto his lip, whining as he clasped at the pillows. “Y- _Yuu_ …”  
  
Kanda lifted his face, exhaling heavily. He adjusted Alma’s legs, taking them off his shoulders so he could sit more upright. Immediately, he was able to take in all of Alma’s appearance, half naked with his sweater bunched up, face red and cock hard. He just looked so inviting, and so _beautiful…_  
  
Sucking in another breath, Kanda finally undid his jeans. He shimmied out of them, kicking them onto the edge of the bed. He didn’t bother to keep his underwear on either, removing them and freeing his throbbing length.  
  
Kanda shifted, as he took Alma’s legs once more – this time, allowing them to wrap around his torso.  
  
Taking his fingers, Kanda brought them down to Alma’s entrance. He ran his digits against the tight rim of flesh, more slick leaking out to lubricate the entrance. One swirl, two – Kanda pressed down as he moved his fingers in a circular motion, applying gradual pressure until he finally slipped on finger in.  
  
Alma squirmed. His breaths quickened, somewhat shallow and uneven. “Yuu,” he murmured. “K-Keep going…”  
  
Kanda was unable to ignore the plea, with Alma’s voice more potent than a siren’s call. Slowly, Kanda pumped his finger, working the opening until he was able to slip in a second.  
  
Alma’s hand clasped at the sheets, the fabric bunching up in his grasp. His eyes were shut, skin feverishly warm. Desperately, he pushed his hips, urging Kanda on. “ _Yuu_.”  
  
There was a small _snap_ , and Kanda was unable to hold back any longer. After having pumped Alma’s entrance in an attempt to stretch him out, he pulled back his fingers. Moving himself, Kanda grabbed Alma’s thighs, pulling the omega close so that the tip of Kanda’s cock pressed against Alma’s hole.  
  
Eyes flashing hungrily, Kanda spared one final glance at Alma. He exhaled. “I’m going to go in now, okay?”  
  
Alma bit his lip, nodding his head.  
  
He pushed in slowly. The tightness of Alma’s entrance encompassed Kanda’s shaft, a shudder of pleasure rippling through his body. He only went in halfway though, pulling out so that Alma could adjust to the girth.  
  
Alma took a few more breaths, deep and heavy. He nodded his head. “Keep…keep going…” he begged. “ _Please_.”  
  
Kanda’s heart jumped, his stomach swelling with want as he pushed himself in. He kept his pace steady, motions rhythmic until he finally pushed a bit more-  
  
Alma gasped, voice jumping an octave as Kanda went all the way in, his knot locking up inside of Alma. The pressure was high and intense, the nerves pinched raw as Alma’s body spasmed.  
  
Kanda leaned down, as he began to rock his hips into Alma. He pushed, the pressure pleasing against his cock, his knot swollen inside of Alma as he tugged and pulled. “Alma…”  
  
Alma bit his lip. As he continued to grab at the bedsheets with one hand, he reached down with his other, his hand grasping at his neglected cock. Desperately, he squeezed at the shaft, the friction hot and burning as discharge leaked from the head.  
  
Kanda continued to rock into Alma, breaths low and heavy. His eyes fogged with desire as he watched Alma grab at himself, cock twitching as Kanda pumped into him harder. God, he wanted Alma _so badly…_  
  
Alma panted, mewls and whines spilling from his throat as he tried to pump himself, his hips pushing against Kanda. His face twisted into a combination or torment and pleasure, as he tried to reach his climax. “A- _ahh_ -“  
  
Kanda noticed, and swiftly placed a hand over Alma’s. He squeezed firmly, adding extra pressure as he helped Alma pump.  
  
Kanda leaned forward. His lungs strained, length hot inside Alma as it tremored. “A-almost there…” he barely managed, voice low. “A- _Alma_ …”  
  
Alma bit his lip, as he tried to pump faster. His body spasmed, thighs twitching sporadically as he felt that swell-  
  
A sharp gasp broke from his lips, a series of pleasure whines and whimpers falling against Kanda’s ears. Warm seed spilled onto Kanda’s abdomen, but he barely noticed; he was too entranced by Alma, completely mesmerized by the deliciously lewd sounds his partner made.  
  
Jaw tight, Kanda rammed himself into Alma, pushing harder before he also felt a spasm rack his body, jolting through him like a burst of electricity. Hot seed filled Alma as Kanda came into him, Kanda’s grip tight and unyielding.  
  
Finishing, Kanda’s body turned limp, heavy and weighed down. He nearly fell onto Alma, but stopped himself, pressing his hand onto the mattress as he steading himself, lungs straining for air.  
  
Alma remained on his back. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, breaths deep. A thin sheen of sweat clung to his skin, his bangs sticking to his forehead as his eyes closed.  
  
Kanda glanced up. Carefully, he pulled out of Alma, seed spilling out with the slick residue.  
  
“I should get a towel,” Kanda murmured, as he moved to get up.  
  
“Wait.” Alma reached over, tugging Kanda’s wrist gently.  
  
Kanda didn’t fight it, likely due to the weariness he felt. Without any protest, he allowed Alma to pull him into bed beside him, as he nestled against Kanda closely.  
  
“I want to stay like this,” Alma murmured. “At least for a little bit…”  
  
Kanda sighed. Normally, he would have pushed to at least get something to wipe themselves off – but in this case, he barely had the will to do so. Perhaps it was because Alma was in heat, or perhaps Kanda was simply exhausted. Either way, he couldn’t refuse Alma. “Fine…” he murmured. “But I’ll have to get a towel eventually…this shit will get disgusting if we don’t clean it soon…”  
  
Alma smiled, gaze sweet as he looked at Kanda. Nuzzling his face into Kanda’s shoulder, he exhaled contentedly. “I guess you could get one, as long as you come back right away,” Alma finally conceded. Looking back at Kanda, his eyes sparkled. “You should bring back some ice cream.”  
  
Kanda’s lips quirked upward at the request. Of course – of course Alma would want ice cream after sex. Gently, he reached over, brushing Alma’s bangs out of his face.  
  
“Okay,” Kanda agreed. “I’ll bring ice cream back with the towel…”  
  
Alma beamed, as he nuzzled Kanda. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yulma Week Day 1, Andromeda: Love | Promise | Protection | Safety | Faithfulness
> 
> First prompt for Yulma Week! I wanted to do some omegaverse, because I realized I hadn’t written any for Kanda and Alma. Some domestic fluff and smut was well overdue. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
